Mata Sayu Yang Hilang
by Mrs. King sen
Summary: Sambutlah suamimu selagi ia kembali dalam   keadaan dapat membuka mata  .  Dan bukan kembali saat suamimu   terbaring dalam tidur panjangnya.


Fualaaa... Uwi come back, lagi - lagi dengan sebuah kisah nyata yang dituangkan pada fandom Naruto, dunia keduanya.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Mata sayu yang hilang © cc Uwi

Happy reading for review, yuk yaaa yuuuu!

.

.

.

(Sakura POV)

Kehidupanku sekarang penuh dengan deraian air mata penyesalan yang menemani hari - hariku. Kutatap batu nisan dengan penuh kerinduan mendapati ia terbaring di tidur panjangnya. Dapat aku ingat, begitu besar pengorbanan seorang suamiku pada keluarga kecil kami. Dapat aku rasakan, begitu tulus kasih sayangnya untukku dan anak kami, bahkan hingga ia dipusaranya. Ya Kakashi, suamiku yang yang sangat mencintaiku kini telah pergi untuk selamanya, meninggalkan orang - orang yang teramat dikasihinya. Kakashi adalah seorang jounin pekerja keras yang berhasil menjadi Hokage. Ia membangun segala yang ada di keluarga kecil kami ini dari nol hingga menjadi seperti saat ini. Sesuatu yang aku rasa sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku merasa sangat berdosa ketika teringat Kakashi yang saat itu pulang bekerja dan aku menyambutnya dengan amarah, tak kusediakan air hangat untuk dirinya melepas penat, tak kusuguhkan secangkir teh melainkan kusuguhkan segenggam luapan emosi. Selalu kukatakan pada Kakashi, bahwa ia tak peduli padaku, tak mengerti aku, dan selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tetapi kini aku tahu. Semua ucapanku selama ini salah dan hanya menjadi penyesalanku karena ia telah tiada, ia telah meninggalkan keluarga kecil ini dalam kesepian.

Yamato, rekan kerjanya mengatakan padaku sepeninggal kepergiannya, bahwa Kakashi selalu membanggakan aku dan Sasuke, anak kami di depan rekan - rekan kerja mereka. Yamato juga berkata, "Aku tertegun bangga dan sangat salut pada Kakashi, suamimu ketika suatu kali aku menanyakan mengapa Kakashi selalu menolak diajak makan siang. Kakashi mengatakan, 'Aku belum melihat Sakura, istriku makan siang dan aku belum melihat Sasuke, putraku minum susu dengan riang, lalu bagaimana aku bisa makan siang?' Kakashi bukan hanya sosok yang sangat sayang pada keluarganya, tetapi ia juga adalah sosok Hogake yang hebat. Selalu mampu memberikan solusi -solusi jitu untuk desa Konoha. Ia mengabdikan jiwa raganya untuk desa kita dengan tulus"

Aku menahan air mataku karena aku tak ingin menangis di depan Yamato. Aku sedih karena saat ini aku sudah kehilangan sosok yang sesungguhnya sangat hebat. Terlebih saat teringat akan amarahku pada Kakashi, dimana aku selalu mengatakan ia selalu menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaan, ia tak pernah peduli pada Sasuke anak kami. Namun itu semua salah.

Setelah kepergiannya, aku merapikan dokumen - dokumen pekerjaannya diruang kerja rumah kami, disana tak sengaja aku temukan sebuah note kecil yang dibagian depannya bertulisan "Sasuke Hatake, Hokage ke-7". Aku sedikit mengernyitkan alisku karena aku bingung maksud dari tulisan itu. Namun sungguh aku tak kuasa menahan tangis ketika aku membaca bagian selanjutnya dari note kecil yang aku temukan itu. "Maaf nak, ayah tidak bisa memberikanmu sebuah kasih sayang berupa belaian. Tetapi cukuplah ibumu yang memberikan kelembutan kasih sayang secara langsung. Ayah ingin lakukan seperti ibumu. Tetapi kamu adalah laki-laki. Kamu harus kuat. Dan kamu harus menjadi laki - laki hebat. Dan ayah rasa,kasih sayang yang lebih tepat ayah berikan adalah kasih sayang berupa sharingan,jutsu dan biaya pendidikan. Maaf ayah agak keras padamu nak. Tetapi kamulah laki - laki. Sosok yang akan menjadi pemimpin,sosok yang harus kuat menahan terpaan angin dari manapun. Sosok yang kelak akan menjaga ibumu bila tidak ada ayah atau jika ayah sudah tiada. Ayah meletakkan harapan dipundakmu nak, ayah berharap agar dirimu dapat menjadi Hokage ke-7 selanjutnya menggantikan ayah" Membaca itu, benar - benar baru kusadari, betapa Kakashi, suamiku sangatlah menyayangi Sasuke, anak kami. Betapa ia mempersiapkan masa depan Sasuke sedari dini.

xXx

Setiap Kakashi pulang kerja, ia selalu mengatakan, "Sakura kau lelah? Istirahat saja dulu" tangan lembutnya memegang kedua bahuku. Dengan kasar kukatakan, "Ya jelas aku lelah, semua pekerjaan rumah aku kerjakan. Urus anak, urus cucian, masak, kau tahunya -pulang dan bersih-" Sungguh,bagaimana perasaan Kakashi saat itu. Tetapi ia hanya diam saja. Sembari tersenyum dan pergi ke dapur membuat teh atau kopi hangat sendiri. Padahal kusadari, bebannya sebagai kepala rumah tangga dan sebagai Hokage jauh lebih berat dibanding aku. Pekerjaannya jika salah pasti sering dikomplain para klien yang membutuhkan tenaga para chuunin, jounin bawahannya. Tidak kenal panas ataupun hujan Kakashi jalani pekerjaannya dengan penuh ikhlas.

Suamiku Kakashi meninggal setelah terkena serangan jantung di ruang Hokage, tepat setelah aku menelponnya dan memaki - makinya. Sungguh aku berdosa, selama hidupnya tak pernah aku tahu bahwa dia mengidap penyakit jantung. Hanya setelah sepeninggalnya aku tahu dari salah satu ANBU yang sering mengantarnya ke klinik spesialis jantung yang murah di desa Konoha. ANBU tersebut bercerita kepadaku bahwa sempat ia menanyakan pada suamiku mengapa suamiku mencari klinik termurah, ANBU itu merasa bahwa selayaknya seorang Hokage bisa berobat dan dirawat di tempat yang lebih mahal dan lebih memiliki pelayanan yang baik dan standar pengobatan yang lebih baik pula. Dan Kakashi menjawab, "Tak usah terlalu mahal. Ini sudah cukup, aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa lama aku dapat bertahan, tidak lebih. Dan aku tak mau memotong tabungan untuk hari depan Sasuke, putraku dan Sakura istri yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tak ingin gara- gara jantungku yang rusak ini mereka menjadi kesusahan. Dan jangan sampai Sakura tahu aku mengidap penyakit jantung. Aku takut Sakura menyayangiku karena iba. Aku ingin rasa sayang yang tulus dan ikhlas, bukan karena penyakit ini"

Kami sama maafkan aku, aku tak mampu menjadi istri yang baik. Aku tak sempat memberikan rasa sayang yang pantas untuk suamiku yang dengan tulus menyayangi keluarga kecil kami. Aku malu pada diriku, aku malu pada Sasuke, buah cinta kami. "Kakashi maafkan aku, jika Kami sama masih memberiku kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya, memberi kesempatan untuk tetap menghadirkan dirimu ditengah - tengah keluarga kecil ini, sungguh aku tak mau manjadi istri yang durhaka seperti sekarang ini. Sasuke, maafkan ibu sayang, ibu telah menyakiti ayah, ibu tak pantas menerima kebaikan dan kasih sayang dari ayah" Hanya tangis dan penyesalan yang ada kini menaungiku.

~The EnD~

Review! Review! Review!

Special kiss bagi para reviewer *Cupcupemuah


End file.
